Organizations are facing many situations where they need to share data, internally or externally. This need is becoming more frequent with the increase in partnerships, cooperation, off-shoring and outsourcing. On the other hand, companies recognize the need to safeguard sensitive data and privacy of individuals, and to comply with emerging regulations and policies that are set out by governments and organizations to ensure that safety. Accordingly, data should be shared while preventing liabilities and indemnifications for data security breaches and ensuring compliance with the relevant regulations.
Data sharing can include sending images (for example, screens) to a remote user. For example, a service provider representative can see a screen that is originally generated by a remote site.
Different communication protocols can be used for communicating data, many user interface types and many regulations, and tailoring a data filtering (masking) process to each of these protocols can be time consuming and cumbersome.
There is a growing need to prevent unwanted exposure of information while facilitating remote execution of software applications.